Secret Love
by mafuyu san
Summary: 'sasuke had a girlfriend,but he never loved his girlfriend sakura.. naruko is sasuke childhood friends..sasuke like a big brother to naruko..'sasuke heart start shaking when naruko cold to him..(i m not good in summery)don't like don't read or comment
1. sister and brother?

"Naruko!wake up!how long you wanna sleep?do you know what time right now?!"kushina start nagging..

"5minute mom..i am sleepy.."naruko back to sleep

'naruko,how long you wanna make sasuke kun waiting ?you know right he is student council president..he will late because of you..!get up!kushina pull naruko hand

'okay..okay...'naruko rub her eye..she walk to the bathroom..

1**5minute later**

naruko run toward sasuke..

'morning sasuke..'morning greeting from naruko

sasuke smile when he see naruko  
>'hn,morning..'sasuke kiss naruko forehead..the always thing he did when greet naruko in the morning..from the start..naruko hate it..after sasuke explain that was a morning greeting...naruko able to accept it..they walk together..until a few meter from main entrance..sasuke will leave her behind..after sasuke disappears from her sight..she continue to walk...<p>

'kya!sasuke kun...'female student going crazy when see sasuke..the situation that must he face...sasuke really cold with people around him..it's hard for him to talk with them..because he is cold,people think he is cool..plus..sasuke is the president and top student...with his good looking face..

naruko look at sasuke..she no longer bother about those girls..

_'I don't understand why those girls really like him...gzz...'naruko heading to her class_

'good morning naruko...'hinata and tenten greet naruko

'morning hinata..'naruko yawn..she still sleepy

'today we had a meeting..'hinata look at naruko with excited expression

'hmm?meeting?what meeting?'naruko confuse..

'our drama club..also participate for summer festival..that mean..our meeting today will discusses about what drama we will make'..i can't wait..hinata looks really happy

'why you so excited?it's not that we will be a main actress..'since we are junior..but I excited wanna know what drama will get more vote,.hehe..naruko chuckle

'hey..naruko..i forget to ask...did you already finish your homework?yesterday ebisu sensei said..if you un finish your homework..you will stay back at library...ten ten also worried about her..

_'shit!'i forget to do my homework..damn it!naruko face pale..._

_',_hey you three..why you three still here?go to your class..and naruko,where is your homework ?if you already finish it..just put at my desk..'ebisu sensei suddenly appears make naruko shocked..without thinking..she run as the world will end..

'hey!naruko!comeback here!ebisu sensei try to catch naruko

she bump to someone..when she about to fall..she cling at that person shirt...that guy fall top of her

naruko feel something heavy..naruko try to wake..

'don't move'..!that person try to make naruko stay still..but naruko ignore it..

'seems like I recognize his voice'..naruko talk to herself..

naruko lips meet that person lips..naruko eye wide open...

's...sa..suke..!?'naruko don't believe that she had a kiss with sasuke..more important..sasuke already had a girlfriend..the kiss happen without intention...

' please prepare one coffin for me'..naruko know someone will hunt her

* * *

><p>I am sorry for my bad grammar and english..this is my first time writing fanfic..so..R&amp;R..thank you so much.<p> 


	2. beloved sister or lover?

** ask your heart:beloved sister or lover**

sasuke touch his lips..everytime he remember the incident sasuke can't stop smiling

"something good happened today sasuke"?suigetsu smile when he ask sasuke..suigetsu is the vice president..same class with sasuke

"hn,"

"you keep touching your lips and smiling..don't tell me you already did your first kiss"..suigetsu can't stay quite when sasuke ignore his question

"hn,interesting right"?sasuke make suigetsu want to know more about what happened to the president

"ah..i know,you must be had a first kiss with sakura..correct"?suigetsu giggle

"hn,

"ahah!i know..but to think that you do something you hate the most,it's a shocked news for me..you told me before,you never loved her and you will never lay your finger on her..unbelievable..suigetsu rub his chin

"yes,my first kiss already taken..sasuke look happy about the kiss

"what make you change your mind sasuke?it's just,you never interest on her,so it's make me hard to believe..everyone in this school know you are sakura boyfriend in theirs eye's but they don't know the truth..suigetsu handover sasuke some paper to sign

"about my first kiss,i don't know if i m happy or satisfied"

"if i was you..i m the happy person in this world if my girlfriend kiss me..you are lucky sasuke,sakura is pretty,clever..same level like you..suigetsu jealous sasuke already move another step

"you never kiss karin?she is your lover right"?sasuke face expression look serious,but the truth he proud to himself.

"every time i want to kiss her,she said i smell like a fish,she end up throwing up"suigetsu face look hurt

"i forget to tell you..my first kiss..is not with sakura..but other person..sasuke can't forget about the in his face

"interesting"

"what?!then who?!suigetsu drop the tea cup..

* * *

><p><span><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

Sasuke smirk when naruko beneath him..never think that he will be in that situation

"sasuke teme,get off me"!naruko call sasuke "teme" without realize it

_'teme?she call me teme?"sasuke pissed off_

sasuke had an idea to tease really love to tease naruko

"naruko,tell me..are you planing to kiss me from beginning naruko?sasuke tone sound serious

"no!of course not!w..why should i kiss you?i will never let my self get kill by your lover..trust me sasuke..it's never cross in my mind to do that..naruko hold her tears

"then what are you going to do about my first kiss?you stole my first kiss..it's serious problem naruko..sasuke getting more serious..

"it's..just an accident..and..you also get my first kiss..so i don't owe you anything..just pretend something like this never happened..naruko ear look red because she really embarrassed..she get up and walk away..

sasuke smile..and his finger touch his lips

* * *

><p><span><strong>END FLASH BACK<strong>

Naruko keep remember the scene..the blonde let her head drop to the table

"uhuk..i can't believe that i kiss sasuke..how can i be so careless?!..kiss someone boyfriend..and like my brother for me..even it's was an accident,still.. why it's has to be him?!naruko can't think any method to face sasuke

"naru-chan,what happend?"ten ten worried about naruko

"y..yea..you look pale?are you sick naru-chan?hinata can see naruko expression..she about to cry

"ten ten..hinata...my first kiss is gone..uwah!naruko cries on ten ten chest

"syhh...syhh..naruko..don't cry..they will think we bully you...ten ten hug to comfort her

"wait..what?who did that to you?tell me..ten ten is really protective when it's come to naruko..for her,naruko still innocent brats

"it's sasuke..it's just an accident..it's my fault.."naruko admit her own fault

"huh?!what?!the honour student?!"both naruko best friend shocked..hinata faint after heard about it

* * *

><p>sakura made a bento for had a plan to lunch with sasuke..she walk to student council room.<p>

"morning senpai.."others student really respect is the famous girl at konoha high school

"morning"sakura smile to them..right now she really wanna meet her prince..before sakura knock the door..she touch up her make up..she want sasuke compliment her beauty

sakura knock the door..

knock!knock!

"oh,sakura-chan..you looking for president right?come in..suigetsu invite sakura

"sasuke a bit busy..so..you can sit on the couch while waiting him checking all the papers.."suigetsu back to sasuke also assist the president in preparing school agenda

"sakura,just tell me what you want..i can listen everything while i m doing my work.."sasuke focus on his work

"he look handsome when he serious!i can't believe that he is my boyfriend"sakura smile..

"sasuke kun..do you know what day is today?"sakura hope sasuke remember about it

"what?today is tuesday..march 28.."sasuke forget about the important date

"sasuke kun,actually..today is my birthday,it's okay if you forgotten about it,i know you are busy"sakura disappointed

"well,happy birthday.."sasuke wish sakura birthday without looking at sakura

"t..thanks..sasuke kun,do you already had a lunch"?sakura want to celebrate her birthday with sasuke

"yeah.i had my lunch 20 minute a go."sasuke look really busy

"tonight,my birthday party..i want you come,no,you must come..you are VIP guest.."sakura really hope sasuke will attend her birthday party

suigetsu knows that he should give the couple some privacy.

"sasuke,i will be back after 15minute okay?"suigetsu leave the couple alone

sasuke put down his pen,and his eye look at sakura

"i hate party,crowded,noisy,you know it really well..you are the best person who know what i like,what i hate..sasuke face look annoying

"i promise to my friends about i want introduce you with them"sakura unhappy when heard that from her boyfriend

"who ask you to make the promise?before you do something,can you think deeply before make decision?sasuke really hate that part of sakura

"no!you have to come!sakura voice a bit loud

"hn,sakura..i told you so many time before..you agree about it don't you?we become lover because you said you will get rid all the girls from cling to me..we are only lovers in theirs eye' ,i should tell you this before..we should break up..i know that i m not a good or romantic boyfriend for you,i never treat you like others boyfriend do..i don't know how to love you.. we should stop now before you get more hurt..sasuke determined to break up with sakura

"what?!no!i will never ever let you go!you know that i love you!whatever happened i will never let you go!never?!sakura crying and she slam the door.

"if i know something like this will happened,i will never listen her opinion"sasuke regret that he trust sakura word completely

sasuke feels really bad..he knows that he shouldn't do that to sakura..  
>at night,sasuke decide he should go sakura birthday party..he wear skinny jeans color black and white t-shirt..<p>

"i should say sorry to her"sasuke ready to go the party

* * *

><p>naruko had a problem with math subject<br>"what should i do?my brain blank right now..kakashi sensei will kill me.."naruko stare at her cell phone

"should i call him?but that incident make me can't look his face..but he is the only one in my mind can help me,he is genius"naruko embarrassed,but her finger dial sasuke number

sasuke spray his perfume..suddenly his cell phone ringing..he look at the screen

"hn,naruko"sasuke smile when he look at the name

sasuke press green button

"yes,sasuke speaking"sasuke try to hold his laugh

"um..sasuke,what are you doing?are you busy?did i disturbing you"?naruko don't want to disturb sasuke if he busy

"me?sasuke look at his body..he prepare to go the party.."hn..no..i m not busy and you are not disturbing me..did you need something from me?"sasuke really concern about naruko.

"i..had a problem with my math subject..can you teach me?you the only one i can think can help me"naruko admit that sasuke is someone she can depend on

sasuke quite..sasuke stuck with two situation..which one he should go?naruko his beloved sister for him?or sakura his lover

* * *

><p>once again,i m sorry for my bad english and grammar + pronounce(my first time writing)<br>don't like don't read


	3. painful feeling?

ask your heart:painful feeling

sakura smile when she get a present from her boyfriend..sakura same class with sasuke

"thanks sasuke kun"sakura smile..but inside her heart,no one know the pain she endured

"hn"sasuke just nodding

sakura really sad..she never thinking that sasuke forget about her ..she walk towards her best friend ino yamanaka

"sakura,whats wrong?"ino notice that sakura depressed.

ino worried about sakura..she knows the reason..before sakura become sasuke girlfriend,she's also sasuke fangirl

sakura smile when she look at ino..sakura and ino are rival but they are a good friends..

"ino,i need to talk with you"sakura voice really weak

"sure"ino knows that she can't do anything but she just can be a good listener for her..at least if sakura let out her feeling..the burden she endure become less

"ino,m i not deserve to loved for him?what should i do to make him love me?the painful feeling really make sakura upset

"sakura,don't say like that.. you now,it's not like you,the real sakura i know,sad over something like that ,listen to me,just let him go..don't force yourself..a person heart is hard to understand..what change just because you confess your feeling to someone?if in the end they won't become yours?ino advise her friend..she don't want sakura get hurt..to cure someone heart it's take a long time.

"no!i believe that one day he will definitely falling in love with me.. no girl he can love accept me?!i will never ever allowed anyone else take him from me!he is mine!mine only!sakura angry when ino wanted her break up with sasuke

ino can't control her anger..she slap sakura..she try to make sakura realise about the reality and imagination

"stop fooling yourself sakura,you look really pity..think about yourself sakura,your own feeling..did you want every single day you cry for him?i don't know what i can do..you will never listen what i said..ino leave sakura with heavy sigh

* * *

><p>"sasuke,we need to talk"sakura will let sasuke know her real feeling..she can't endure it anymore<p>

"about"?sasuke need sakura give him a perfect answer..or he will ignore everything if sakura crossed the line..sasuke cross his arm on his chest

"about us"sakura serious about their problem

"about us?hn,continue..sasuke staring at her,waiting her to speak

He knows that she has things that are not satisfied

"where are you last night? which girl together with you last night?her voice holding anger

"which girl?which woman you mean? his voice slightly firm. He doesn't like it when sakura say so..sasuke try to remember

* * *

><p><span><strong>flash back<strong>

sasuke knock the door..he heard someone twisting the door knob..that girl welcome him with a warm smile

"oh,come in sasuke"naruko warm smile really make sasuke feel very comfortable when with her

"who is that naruko"?!kushina ask naruko

"it's sasuke mom,i need his help to teach my math subject "naruko explain to her mother

"sasuke kun..come join dinner with us,and you can taste the food made by naruko"kushina stood behind naruko..kushina really pleased with sasuke

"mom!stop it can you!it's not something i can be proud of.."naruko really humble

"if you don't mind"sasuke smile full of meaning

sasuke dinner with naruko family..

"sasuke,naruko,you should go study now..sasuke will come home late..i will help your mother clean all this"minato wink at naruko

naruko and sasuke go upstairs..heading toward naruko room

"so,this is you room naruko"?for the first time sasuke in girl bedroom

"don't say anything about my room okay"naruko pout.

"_her room very clean"sasuke compliment_

both of them start study..naruko really focus on her studies..

"_well,this is the first time someone not staring at me,and totally ignore my existent"sasuke feel a bit disappointed_

"_why i feel disappointed?me?sasuke can't focus anything..he can't tutor naruko._

sasuke stare at naruko..examine every inch of her face.

_"she has a sexy lips,beautiful eye..and her blond hair..she's really beautiful..sasuke don't believe that he think like that..why he looks that way at naruko?naruko is like his little sister.._

_"hn,but she is not my sister"sasuke devilish smile show that he thinking something_

naruko finish her homework..she noticed that sasuke eye's look at her

"sasuke"?naruko call his when sasuke look at her like that

"yeah"?sasuke smile when naruko call his name

"something bothering you"?naruko asked sasuke

"hn',yeah..i can't concentrate"he said locking his eye's into hers.

"about what"?naruko stare at sasuke..she seek an answer

"you"his serious face really kill naruko

"m..me"?why?naruko eye's still look at sasuke..

'_hell!my eye's can't escape from his eye's"!naruko can't sit still_

"because.."sasuke pause..

"_she can't stay calm..this is what i want to see..cute"sasuke smirk_

"because of what"?naruko challenge her courage to ask sasuke

"how can i concentrate when you are beside me?the one who stole my first kiss"hidden smirk on his face

naruko pen fall from her grip when she heard sasuke saying like that,she don't dare to look sasuke face..naruko blush..

"um..are..are you thirsty?"naruko try to change the topic..she got up from her seat.

"why your face all red and flushed huh?the raven hair boy hand linked behind his back ben low his head level with naruko chin.. dark eyes stared naruko bright blue orbs..sasuke leaned forward..his face dangerously close to naruko's..

"you..you are too close.."naruko heart beating fast..  
><em>"stop teasing me you bastard"!naruko can't let out her voice stuck on her throat<em>

naruko was not able to say anything..

"_oh my..when she's blush make me want to tease her more..she so cute"sasuke hold his laugh.._

"naruko,can i use your toilet"?sasuke want release his laughing..

"s..sure"naruko still hide her face from looking at sasuke

sasuke put his cell phone on the table..sasuke heading to the toilet..naruko clean up her pencil box,books and others stuff

sasuke cell phone ringing..naruko look at the name on the screen

"should i answer it?no no..that's not my cell phone"naruko ignore the phone call

after a few minute..sasuke cell phone ringing again..

"maybe emergency"naruko walk toward the toilet..

"sasuke,sakura calling you"naruko say it loud

"just answer it,my stomachache"sasuke lie

naruko swipe the green button..

"hello sasuke kun"sakura in the really happy

"oh,sorry..sasuke in the toilet right now,any message?"naruko politely speak with sasuke lover

sakura end the call without say anything

* * *

><p><span><strong>end flash back<strong>

"it's not another woman,it's naruko..last night i'm with naruko..you know her right?"sasuke monotone really pissed sakura..

"naruko?who's that bitch?!"sakura angry and jealous

sasuke sharp stared towards sakura

"sakura..you can curse me..you can hate me,you can pour drinks on me,you can even spit on me..i'll let you off..but,if you talking bad about naruko..i'm not forgive you..and i swear..if you hurt her..i'm going to kill you..sasuke serious face and his cold voice make sakura leave sasuke with broken heart..she cry..

"sakura,why are you crying?"karin ask sakura with caring expression

sakura ignore karin question.

"karin,do you know someone named naruko"?sakura eye's looks into karin eye's

karin shocked and lastly she nod

* * *

><p>sakura finally confronted naruko<p>

"do you know who am i"?sakura ask naruko with arrogant tone

"yeah,i know you are haruno sakura,so what's the problem"?naruko annoyed with sakura attitude

"so,do you know who am i to sasuke"?sakura cross hands on her chest

"whole school know you are his girlfriend'so what's point you tell me all this"?naruko wonder why sakura wanna see her

"well,since you already know about it,how about you stay away from him,hm?"sakura cross her arm

"stay away from him?naruko chuckle..why should i do that"?naruko smile when she saw sakura face start to pissed off

"you asked me why?heh..because of you he forgoten about my birthday party last night,and because of you he and i had arguing..you can ask me why?so unwise..sakura cant hold her anger any longer..

_'did i make sasuke feel bad?did i cause him any trouble'?now i remember..he never say no to me when i ask him a favor..he always with me..he care about me...what have i done?naruko feel pain in her heart..she hide it behind her smile_

"then,tell me..who am i to him?i will do what you want..but..answer my question first..."naruko eye's fill with sadness

sakura stay quite..

_"she is right,who is she to sasuke"?sakura realise something_

"i guess you had an answer right"?naruko heartache..

_"then,who is sasuke to me"?that question keep repeat on her mind..naruko heart collaps.._

"well sakura san,for sasuke..i'm just his little sister..don't bother something like this..i will avoiding him as much as i can..you can relax.."naruko smile when looking at sakura..

* * *

><p>first..sorry for my bad grammar,english and pronounce..<p>

since this is fanfic..no need to strict with me..its easy..don't like don't read


	4. real feeling

Naruko went to the toilet..she's look down..her eye's stare the toilet sink..her tears falls..

'Why i feel bad about it?why am i crying?Naruko confused

After Sakura meet her,a lot of thing happened..her heart feel pain..

'I need to go back my class before the bell ringing'Naruko wipe her tears

_'from now on,i will avoid Sasuke..'_

Naruko quickly back to her class..she seat on her chair

'Naruko,what wrong?are you crying?'ten ten asked Naruko..both Hinata and Ten Ten approach Naruko

'No...'simple answer from Naruko

'But,if i look at you right now..you're not alright at all...tell me..who make you cry?'Ten ten seat in front of Naruko

Naruko can't express her feeling..her mind going blank..there nothing she can think right now

When she about to open her mouth,Yamanaka Ino come to her class..

'Can i meet Namikaze Naruko?'Ino ask naruko classmate

'She's over there..'one from narko classmate point her finger toward Naruko who look gloomy that time

Ino walking toward Naruko..

'Naruko?'Ino calling Naruko name

'Oh,Ino sempai..konnichi wa..'Naruko greet her sempai

'_she's look sad..i know Sakura will hurting this innocent girl,she must cry a lot..if i telling this girl about her name drop from drama club,she must be in pain..tsk..Sakura sometime so childish..'_

'Oh..Konnichiwa Naruko..'Ino smile at Naruko

'Why are you here sempai?'Naruko look at Ino with innocent eyes..her eye's still red because she's cry a lot

'Naruko,i am here to tell you about..your name drop from drama club..club advisor drop your name...'Ino know she make this innocent girl heart broken

'club advisor?'Naruko remember back who's the club advisor

'Naruko chan..don't feel down just because of this..i will try to negotiate with her..'Ino stroke Naruko hair

'arigato sempai...'Naruko fake smile din't help her feel better

* * *

><p>After the fuss she's create,Sakura fell relieve..<p>

'Now Sasuke will only look at me,he will only looked at me wasn't it?he will only love me...there's no one can love him like i did..i need to look prettier so he will never look another woman..whoever stand in my way..i will erase her...'Sakura swore to herself

Ino approaching her best friend..

_'She's look messy..'Ino talking with herself_

'Sakura,can i ask you why you doing that?why you hate that girl so much?you're selfish you know'Ino feel that she have to save her friend before it's too late

'yes i am selfish..you know why?because i love Sasuke..i will do anything to make sure Sasuke belong only to me...'said Sakura while touch up her make up

'if you doing this..Sasuke will only hate you,how many time you wanted me to say the same thing?..why don't you trust yourself Sakura?don't tell me,you think that girl is your equal?you had a feeling that she will take away your Sasuke..am i right?Ino know what in Sakura mind

'what?did you mean you're on her side Ino?i don't know that you're such a nice person'..Sakura smirk

'Sakura,i really hope that you know how cruel this world..'that's the only advice before Ino left the room

'tsk..who is she thinking she is?my mother?fortune-teller?whatever..what i want right now is Sasuke..i will make sure he will falling in love with me?kneeling to me for my love..haha'...Sakura laughing

'Oh,i need to do something..i am going to Student Council room..i need to plan something...'Sakura heading to Student council room

'i m going to meet my Sasuke'...Sakura smile

* * *

><p>'Naruko,tell me..what's going on between you and Sakura sempai?why she suddenly drop your name from drama club?'Ten ten pissed off<p>

'There nothing happened between me and Sakura sempai..maybe i don't have any talent..or maybe in that club i didn't help others members..'Naruko pout,she's trying to hide her sadness

'it's not because of President?'Hinata guess

'No'...Naruko open her text book

'Your face tell me the otherwise'...Ten Ten eye's catch Naruko sad eye's

'...'Naruko stared her text book

'huh..Ten Ten sigh..i wont force you to tell me..but if you need someone to listen your problem..me and Hinata will always in your side'..Ten Ten patted Naruko back before they sat their own chair

_'i really wanna see his face right now..my leg right now will lead me to him if i listen what my heart says..but..i'm nothing to him..i just..his sister...why i feel this way?what exactly i want?Naruko tears fall.._

Naruko's friend who sat beside her saw her cry

'Naruko?what happened?why are you crying?'her friend panic

'huh?'Naruko feel something warm fall on her touch her cheeks

'...what is this..why i am crying?where this tears come from?Naruko wipe her tears with her sleeve

Hinata and Ten Ten also panic

'what's wrong Naruko?tell me,don't make me worried..'Ten ten shook Naruko body

'...i...'Naruko world become dark...

everyone in her class panic..Naruko faint..her best friend panic..both of them keep calling her name,but no answer

* * *

><p>Sasuke's busy with his work as student council president..someone enter his room without knock it first..when he saw that person,Sasuke rest his chin on his palm<p>

'what are you doing here?you should knock first...'Sasuke uncomfortable when Sakura around him

'did you surprise Sasuke?Sakura walk closely toward Sasuke..she massage Sasuke shoulder

'please stop Sakura...i didn't ask you to doing this..please don't touch me'...Sasuke move quickly to another side so as to avoid Sakura touch

'Ah...Sasuke kun embarrassed?Sakura poke Sasuke cheek

'Sakura,i am doing my work right now..so please,don't disturb me'...Sasuke hard tone warn Sakura

'Okay,i will listen everything you said,but with one condition'...there something in Sakura mind

'if you will leave my room,i will listen,so..what is it?'Sasuke fold his finger

'after school ends,i want you accompany me..we never had a proper date before..so,can you do it or not?Sakura finger plays her hair

'okay..i will do it...so,can you go now?'Sasuke eye's look at the door behind Sakura

'great!i will waiting you,bye Sasuke..'Sakura happily left Sasuke room

Suddenly Sasuke remember that he and Naruko always back home together

'Shit!i forget about Naruko..and i already make a promise with Sakura..'Sasuke lean on his new chair

'Where is Neiji?i can't leave this room without no one here...tsk..'Sasuke continue doing his work

After 30 minute,Neiji enter the room

'president,you look busy..did you need something?'Neiji asked when he saw Sasuke staring at him

'you're late'...Sasuke strict tone show that he is serious

'well,i have so many thing to do president,beside..you're the one who asked me to check at rooftop if there any student skip class.'Neiji reply

'whatever,i am going to the toilet,so..stay here until i 'm back'...Sasuke give Neiji a strict order

'president,if you mean by you wanna see Naruko,better you not,because her classroom teacher already send her back home..she's faint at her class..'Neiji tell Sasuke the news

'pardon?what did you just say?'Sasuke asked neiji

'Naruko faint'..Neiji reply like what his president want

Sasuke speechless...his frowning..

_'Naruko sick?but old timer said,idiot will never fall a sick..why she's..wait,did i just said she's idiot?no!not now!what am i thinking just now?!_

Sasuke left the room with worry expression..

**TBC**

**THIS FANFIC WILL BE SUCH A DRAMA..HUHU..SO,THANKS FOR READING..SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH..SO YEAH,I POST WRONG CHAPTER BEFORE,SO GOMMENE..(T.T)...R&R  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**firstly,i will saying that i am still alive and not dead yet.i am sory for long 's turned out that my beta-ed take half a year to edit my story,so this chapter without edit.. a lot of grammar mistake and so many..i am still learning..so be nice with me..**

**NARUTO BELONG TO MASHASHI KISHIMOTO,AND SASUKE BELONG TO ME..;P**

**PLEASE ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Naruko just wake from her long sleep..she's slowly opened her eye'..she felt her eye's is really heavy..<p>

'where... am i?'Naruko mumbled..She's sounds really weak

'sweetie..you're wake?thank god'Kushina worried expression fade away when she saw her beloved daughter just wake from long sleep..Kushina hug her daughter

'mom?where am i?what are you doing here?' Naruko asked her mother

'Naruko,you're at home..you're faint at schol remember?'Kushina looked at her daughter

'i see...'replied Naruto..her face looked bitter in her mother eye's

'sweetie...'Kushina stroke her daughter hairs

'where's dad?'asked naruko when she didn't see her father

'he's at work..i already inform your dad,i think he's on the way back home right now' said Kushina with gentle voice

'hehe,dad will nagging at me..'Naruko tried her best to hide her sadness

Naruko tries to get up from the bed..

'mum,can you help me?my head felt dizzy..can you get me up?'Naruko asked a favour

Kushina nodded and help her daughter..Naruko back lean on the bed head

'you didn't hiding anything from me right?'Kushina asked her daughter

Naruko blue eye's looked at her mother

'what do you mean mum?'Naruko make a puzzled look

'you know..i am your mother..you can't lie to me..just honest with me Naruko...what happened?'Kushina held her daughter hand

'it's nothing mum..seriously...'Naruko doing her best to create perfect smile

'when you're small..when you're really sad..you always faint..even when your cousin kyoko take your beloved doll,you cried and then you faint..now,it's happened once again..who make you sad?'asked Kushina

Naruko squeeze the blanket that cover her bodies..She tries so hard to endure her feeling that time...

'mum..i am really a bad girl didn't i?'said Naruko..her voice trembling

'no..you're not sweetie..who said that to you?'asked Kushina..She don't have any clue what is going on with her daughter

'hmph'Naruko chuckle when she heard her mother answer

'Naruko?'Kushina confused when her daughter chuckle

'mum..i cause Sasuke so many trouble..because of me..he and his grilfriend had argument..because i am selfish..i never think about his feeling..he do anything for me..he never turned me down even once...i felt so bad..my heart break to the pieces when i know that..i am the reason he and his lover had argument..'her face bunching and tears popping out like beads..her heart swelling up inside

'did Sasuke kun blame you?'asked Kushina

'no..he never blamed for anything..he also never said anything to me..what have i done?he's nice to me..and i ruined his life..even once,i didn't do anything for him until now..'Naruko blamed herself

'if Sasuke kun felt that way..he definitely searching you and settled it with you...but he didn't,blaming yourself is not the right way to clear everything...'Kushina tries to calm her daughter

'just think about how much i hurting him...it's cause pain in my heart..i can't face him either..the one was wrong here..was me...'Said Naruko sobbing

'sweetie,you feel that way because you think Sasuke kun as your brother or you think of him as a man?'asked Kushina

'for him..i am his little sister'replied Naruko

'No sweetie,i am not asking about him to you,but..your feeling to him'Kushina expalined

'...he always my brother to me'replied Naruko after long silence from her

'see?you also doubted your own feeling toward him..are you sure you love him as your brother?not as a man?'Kushina asked the same questioned once again

'i don't know what are you trying to say mum'Naruko looked daze

'i mean..did you love him as a man and not as your brother?'explained Kushina

'...'Naruko don't have an answer for that questioned

'if you really love him as your brother..then just do something like little sister should do for her brother..you shouldn't act this way'Kushina advice her daughter

'thanks mum..after heard it from you..i felt better'replied Naruko with smile

just watching her daughter smile like usual,it's make Kushina relief...

'well,i am going to make some porridge..so little girl..just get some rest okay?said Kushina and kiss lightly on naruko forehead before she made her way out from the room

'huh...it's not that easy'Naruko let out of sigh..suddenly her cellphone ringing..when she looked at the screen,she decide that she should ignored the phone call

Naruko lying back and cover her body with the blanket..

_'i am sorry...'said Naruko slowly_

* * *

><p>Sasuke tries so many time call Naruko phone,but there no sign that Naruko will pick up the phone..<p>

'where is she?why she didn't pick up the phone?!'Sasuke keep dialing the naruko numbers

Even Sasuke in the middle of dating with Sakura,he still have a time to worried about another woman

'Sasuke kun,who you keep calling?'asked Sakura

'tsk'Sasuke ignored Sakura..his finger keep texting and calling someone

Sasuke leaned his back on the chair..

'just order what you want'Said Sasuke helplessly

'what?

'huh...'Sasuke let out a heavy sigh..he hated to repeating himself

'Sasuke kun?'Sakura looked at her boyfriend who ignored her

Sasuke didn't think about the girl beside him..he's worried for some reason

'well then..can we finished it quickly?i have something to do'said Sasuke

'did you have a planned?'asked Sakura

'hn'

'i heard in this place has a new boutique,shall we go?'Sakura make an excitement expression

'you heard me before aren't you?i want this date ended quickly..i never agree to go anywhere..just one place is enough..as long it's a date,you're fine with it right?'said Sasuke with firm

Sakura face looked hurt because of Sasuke..she don't have any idea how to make that guy will only looked at her

'Sasuke kun,we just arrived,why you need to go?we didn't order anything yet'said Sakura

'if you did't waste your time by braging up in front of me,we already eating or drink something'replied Sasuke with cynical tone

'you promised me'said Sakura

'you make me saying that,i never saying something like that'Sasuke intense glared

'can you tell me,who is the person you keep calling?'Sakura voice smell of jealousy

'we're agree to be a couple just because you want to save me from those girl..so..if i called someone or who i be with behind you,it's none of your bussines'Sasuke can't wait any longer..what make him angry is,Naruko didn't replied or pick up the phone

'fine then,just go..said sakura..she really pissed off with Sasuke the cold ice prince personalities

'thanks'Sasuke grab his bag and put some not on the table..'just order anything you want,my treat..said Sasuke and quickly leave that place

'well...she did what i told her...just a little more..Sasuke kun will be mine forever'Sakura smirk

Sasuke in the middle of walked he keep dialing Naruko number..

'i forget that i have her mother number'said sasuke

he dialing the Kushina number..after a few ringing,someone pick up the phone

'hello auntie,it's me Sasuke'said Sasuke

_'oh,Sasuke kun..'said kushina in the phone_

_'hmm..auntie,is she alright?'Sasuke asked with concerned_

_'yes,she's alright now...right now she's probably sleeping'replied Kushina_

'can i visit her auntie?'sasuke asked Kushina permission

_'of course you can,she must be happy to see you'Kushina chuckle on the phone_

'well then,thanks auntie..'Said Sasuke and hang up the phone

Sasuke rush off to Naruko house..Naruko sleeping peacefully in her room..she's too weak to get up from her bed..she just lying down and thinking about how to resolve the ,Sasuke already arrive at her house

'where..where is she auntie?'asked sasuke with pant

'are you alright Sasuke kun?'Kushina worried when looked at the raven haired boy

'i am okay auntie,it's just i running all the way,i am going upstairs auntie'Said Sasuke

'okay..i will bring you something..'Kushina smiled at sasuke

Sasuke nodded and walked to the upstairs..he reach the door knoob and open the door..when he opened the door,he saw the blonde girl staring outside the window..Sasuke walked toward the blonde haired girl

'hmm?'Naruko heard something and turned her head..her eye's widen

Naruko avert her eye's from looking at Sasuke..Sasuke noticed that the girl avoide from looking at him

'Naruko,are you okay?'Sasuke just act like usual

'why are you here?'asked naruko without looking at Sasuke

'_why she's acting like this?'Sasuke wonder why Naruko acting like that_

'i heard that you faint,so-

'i didn't recall anything...what i am really sure,i didn't tell them to tell you about what happened to me'replied Naruko with cold tone

'Naruko...'Sasuke hurt when Naruko cold to him

'as you can see,i am fine..so you can go now'Naruko voice showed that she didn't welcome him

'_please..just leave...leave before my tears fall in front of you...i don't want you to see this side of me..weaker..'Naruko heart cried_

'are you angry at me?'Sasuke deadlock when Naruko treat him that way

'No,i didn't'Naruko still didn't looked at Sasuke

'then why you-

'well..since you're here,i am going to tell you about something'Naruko faced Sasuke..her eye's looking at him so deeply..

'about what?'Sasuke started curious when Naruko looked serious

'i think we need to stop as brother and sister thing..we never be a sibling,and i am not your little sister..don't be so kind to me..we are stranger from begining...so let us be a president and student..it's much better..'Said Naruko..her heart is already raining

Sasuke in great shocked...he didn't belief what he heard..

'what are you talking about Naruko?'Sasuke ask..his tone registering tone of confussion

'you heard me didn't you?don't get it wrong..you're good person Sasuke,if you have a real sister,she is the lucky girl in this world because has a brother like you..i am greatful with everything you did to me..this time,you have to think about yourself..i am not a little kid that need you to protect,so i want you stop doing such a thing..'Naruko tried to not hurt Sasuke feeling

'you didn't asked me to do it..i am doing it because i want to...i did that because,i am care about you.'replied Sasuke..Sasuke honest with himself

'if you care for me Sasuke,then..from this moment..i want you to stop everything you did until now..as a president,you need to focus on your academic,your grade..'Said Naruko

'why?'Sasuke voice sound stern

'you see..we are not a brother sister,why you wanna waste your time for something like that?and if you can..no,i want you to stop texting me and calling me..after this..i really want you to pretend that you didn't know me when we are bump each other..i wanna start my normal life without related with you'Naruko spilled the word that she never intend to say it

Sasuke walked to the door

'the thing i am worried the most is,your sudden change..,so i don't know if you're fine or not..my heart race when you didn't answer my called .,even your mother told me that you're fine,i still can't belive her,since you welcomed me this way.i think that you're fine...'Sasuke walked to the door and left the room

Just watching Sasuke leave her room give Naruko sharp pain in her heart..she want to shouted 'don't go!please..but her heart and mind didn't allowed her to do that

Kushina just arrived with hot tea in tray..She gave a sharp glared at her daughter after she saw the Sasuke step out from Naruko room..Naruko pulled her knees to her chest

'is that how you behave toward him?are you forget who always help you Naruko?don't you think that your word is harsh and can hurt his feeling?said Kushina

'if i didn't saying something like that,he will never leave my side.i just wanna be useful person for him..i will do anything to make him happy..even in others eye's what i am doing was wrong,i will bear any pain that will coming trough me,..this i the right time for me to repay back what he's done for me,i will sacrifice anything for him,that's is my job... as his little sister'Said Naruko while her tears fall to her cheeks

both of them felt the pain flowing in their heart..what will happened to them?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. another person

Sasuke throw his school bag on his bed...the frustrated face shown on his face..

'what exactly happened with her?why she seems forced herself to hate me?'there a lot of questioned in his mind and the painful in his heart

'uhh...wargh!'Sasuke screaming when he felt the pain in his head,,he's squirming on his bed

Sasuke felt headache..the pain that even he can't endure it and bring the tears fall into his cheeks..he blubble and grip his hair to prevent the pain

Sasuke closed his eye's..Suddenly the smirk appears on his face..something come up.. he fall a sleep after he think about resolution

Itachi heard Sasuke screaming from downstairs,he quickly get his little brother

'Sasuke,are you okay?what's wrong?'Itachi asked his little brother

the reven haired boy who lying on the bed openend his eye's..he suddenly smirked when he sees Itachi on his bed..Just looking at the eye's who's own by his little brother,make itachi sweat drop

'you-

'it's been a long time wasn't big brother? do you miss me, ni-san..?'said the raven haired boy smirking and get up from his bed

'why are you still appears?Sasuke is already cure'Said Itachi

'sounds that you didn't pleased when see me..,i am here,i believe that you know what is supposed to mean'said the raven haired boy

'Sasuke...why-

'i am looked like him,but i am not him..i am Kyo ni san'Ryo smirked the person who use sasuke body

'the only different between you and Sasuke is,your eye's'replied Itachi

'right,your little brother had black eye's,and mine is red eye's,well,if you miss him,just looked at my face'kyo mocking Itachi

in bottom of his heart,he's is really worried about his little brother..he need to find the best physician to cure his brother illness

'_damn..kyo is really hard to control him..he always lost control..why he appears again after 10 years?what's happened to Sasuke?'Itachi mind keep thinking about his brother_

Kyo watching the other man in front of him

'planning to erase me, ni san?'he smirked with firm tone

'if you are here,there must be something happened with Sasuke wasn't it?'Itachi ignored Kyo questioned and asked Kyo about his brother disappears

'well,i don't know the reason,i am here because he want to..that bastard wouldn't appears if you want to..i am here to take his place,and stop asking the same questioned whenever you see me..'replied Kyo with smirked

When Sasuke switch to Kyo,there a huge different between Kyo and Sasuke..Sasuke even in hard situation he's still calm..but Kyo,he's quite temper..Kyo technically is Sasuke dark side,and for some reason,he's able to control Sasuke mind and soul

Kyo get off from his bed and walked toward Sasuke best collection wardrobes,Itachi's watching Kyo change the cloth,Itachi start worried

'where are you going?'asked Itachi with strict tone

'stop asking me everytime i do something,you're so annoying ni san'replied Kyowears Sasuke favorite t-shirt,long sleeve black t-shirt and blue jacket..the haired use to hang around his eye's,Kyo sweeps up his hair upon the style of one his alter egos

'can you just answering my questioned?is that hard for the all mighty Kyo Kazuo to answer it?'said Itachi with mocking tone's .It's his turned to make that egois bastard pissed off

'Itachi,you dare to talk to me like that,and using that tone when talked to me?'said Kyo with his fierce eye's

'then,which tone do you want then?you're not someone who will listening everything if i talked with soft tone,and i want to remind you something,as long you had my brother face and body,you're still under my care...and also..your friend know that i am your big brother even you tried to denial it'replied Itachi with strict tone

Kyo angry when he heard that word from clench his fist

'we had a same face and body,but i am me..i am not your little brother'replies Kyo and storm out from his room..he slamed the door hardest sign of protest

Itachi heard that sound of the sport car engine from garage..

'nice timing..'said Itachi and quickly shoved his hand into his pocket and take out his cell phone

Itachi call his old friend

'hello '

'_itachi..is there anything you need from me?'replied the the is physician doctor_

'yes..it's about my brother,i think the treatment is no longer can be used'replied Itachi with worried tone

'_are you saying that his D.I.D disease is comeback after 10 years?'Kabuto shocked heard the news_

D.I.D disease is dissociative identity disorder,previously known as multiple personality disorder,is mental disorder on the dissociative spectrum characterized by atleast two distinct and relatively enduring identities

Kyo goes to the popular night club in the town..just by he enterence into the club,there so many eye's saring at him..he catch every woman eye's..just from his appearence,eveyone inside the club know that he is a rival for every man..there a secret that no one know about it..he still underage

'give me the strong beer..just drink a few bottle will never put me into a sleep'said kyo with smirked

'hello handsome,would you like if i joined you?'said the sexy brown girl

'sure,aslong you can keep up with it'said Kyo with smirk

'hei sexy,mind if i joined you?'asked another girl

'well it's fine for me aslong you can be my drinking partner'said Kyo with husky tone

'ahh..just drinking partner?'the girl whimper

'well,i can be your sleeping partner,but with one condition...'said Kyo with his popular smirked

'what is it?'asked those girl

'if you can beat me with drinking this beer,without getting drunk..i will fully your needs tonight'said Kyo in whisper tone

'sure'said both girl

after the second bottle,the girl can't hold it anymore..they getting dizzy...kyo just smirked

'this girl will pay the drink,because they lose to me'said Kyo

the bartender just noded

'what a great life huh...no need to find a girl because they will run to me,no need to bring a money,because they will end up pay it for me'Kyo humming and get out from the club

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

'Naruko,are you really okay?doctor give you three days mc,so just stay at home and rest'said Kushina when she looked her daughter get ready to school

'but mom,i don't want to be the only one left behind,beside there mid term exam next week'replied naruko

'but you-

'Kushina,she's not a little girl anymore..'Minato cut off his wife word

'thanks dad..bye mom dad'said Naruko and pecked a kiss to her father cheeks and her mother before she left her room

Naruko run in the road..to wash everything in her mind

'every road,every place...he always there,even this road'Naruko stopped running

Every places she go,Sasuke always with her..

'_how can i posibbly forget him?every place i go,it's remind me of him..why it's hard for me to let go of him?why i am the only one stuck in this situation..and why i have this feeling?'Naruko clench her heart_

when she space out there a red sport car passed her like in the track..with that speed,she will get injured..she fall to her knee

'who's that crazy man?not even say sorry to me'said Naruko

when Naruko reach at the front gate,she saw a large group girl hovers something..like an ant infest a saw the red sport

'who is he?a teacher?'Naruko didn't join the group because there has a heart shape in their eye's

Naruko didn't bother with it..but she want right now,that man need apologies to her..she force herself jostling into that group. what she see from the back from that man,and the respond from the girl,she can say that,the man is good looking

'excuse me'Naruko roughly touch that man shoulder

'yes?'the man turned around with his shappy smile

'you about hit me with your crazy driving skill,appologize'said Naruko and looked at the man face

'then miss blondie,tell me..are you injured?'asked the man

'_why was he acting like this..ah..i remember that...i am the one who want him to be like this,but why with his drastic change?'Naruko curious about the man infront of her_

'no,it's just that..it's dangerous when you drive like that'said naruko

'you're fine then..actually you want me taking care of you'said that man with smirked

'_my feeling tell me that i don't know him,Sasuke wouldn't never saying those cheesy talk'Naruko heart whisper_

'no thanks..i don't need that..'replied Naruko..when she about to turned,she realize staring at those eye's of that good looking man infront of her was change..she's frowning

'_why she didn't make any expression like those girl?the man thought_

'whatever'replied that man lazily

Naruko get out from that crazy group..Ten ten also interest what happened with those girls

'ehh...'both Hinata and ten ten shocked when see Naruko walked toward them

'missed me?'said Naruko with grin

'what are you doing here?you should rest at home'said Ten ten and rush over Naruko

'i am fine,see?i am totally fine'said Naruko

'it's glad to heard it..but i have my curiousity in my mind right now'said Ten Ten

'hmm?what is it?'Naruko asked back when she saw Ten ten face is in curious mode

'what happened with our president?why he's so charming in the early morning?why are you come out from that crazy group?fans of him?and top of that our president change his hair style,he looked gorgeous and hot..his style looked like he is a sexy hot badass'Ten ten copliment her president

'he had that face for long time,why now you praised him like that?'replied Naruko and ignoring a few questioned

'he's so different,i don't know how to explained 'said Ten ten

'do you know why he change like that?his drastic change is really a big shocked for those girl..and they also forget that president already had a lover'said Ten Ten

'are you jealous ten ten?you also had a lover..Neiji..if he saw you flirthing,i don't know what will happened to you'said Naruko..she also tries to remind ten ten about Neiji feeling

'speaking of that witch...she's already spot her eye's..with the expression she make,i think she fallen in love with president once again'Said Hinata

Naruko and Ten ten turned their head and looked at the person Hinata just mentioned pink haired girl cling in Sasuke arm

'what the hell are you doing?'asked Kyo..he feel uncomfortable when someone he doesn't know cling in his arm without pulled his arm from sakura

'sasuke kun'said Sakura..she didn't noticed the irritating expression from that eye's keep staring at the man who has Sasuke face..

'don't touch me'said Kyo with warning tone

'but-

'no but!when i said no..it's always no'kyo cut off before Sakura can finished it

'_i need to get away from this noisy group's Kyo easily become pissed off_

'i am sorry,there so many thing to do,got to go'said Kyo and waving his hand

Kyo turning back and wink before he walked away..all the girl screaming when the prince did such a flirthing thing

'i wonder where is he learned how to flirthing'Ten ten rubbing her chin

'stop thinking about him..class about to start'said Naruko and they walked away

* * *

><p>Kyo loosen his neck tie..for whole day,he keep sighing<p>

'school is so exhausted'Kyo lean his head on Sasuke expensive chair

Kyo closed his eye's hope that the school will end soon

'it's because that bastard has a annoying big brother,it's really pissed me off''Kyo grunt

flashback

_'hey wake up,how long you wanna sleep?'Itachi wake him up_

_'let me sleep,just get out from my room'said kyo_

_'you're reeks of alcohol'said Itachi _

_'what do you expect when you drink a beer?replied Kyo_

_'just get ready,you need to go some place'said Itachi_

_'i said i wanna sleep'replied Kyo_

_'now is the time for you to go school..remember that you use my brother body..wake up before i wake you up by force'said Itachi_

_'then tell me why i need to get up and go to school?'asked kyo_

_'firstly it's your fault that you back at 4 am..and my brother are not slacking off like you,second is my brother is president his reputation is high to compare with another student..are you capable be a president like my brother?said itachi with mocking tone_

_'me is me'replied Kyo and get off from the bed_

_'going to school is much better from looking and hear you voice'replied Kyo and go to the bathroom_

_end flashback_

'school also disaster for me'said Kyo

'president,you looked so lively today'said suigetsu

'and you-'kyo dart his eye's on suigetsu name tag

'so suigetsu,i need to comfirm something'said Kyo

'you can asked..so what is it?'suigetsu asked his president

'lately i am easily forget something..even my collection name..so..do you know who is the girl with pink hair and green eye's?'asked Kyo

suigetsu make disbeliefe expression

'are you telling me that you forget about your own lover?'said Suigetsu

'she's my lover?seriously?'Kyo seems heard it wrong

'even though she's your lover,but you had your first kiss with someone else'said suigetsu

_'why he kiss another woman when he had a lover?why i feel that it's interesting?'kyo smirked_

'by the way,you look different,seriously..every girls is non stop talking about you'said Suigetsu

'did my appeal is shown too much?'Kyo rest his chin on his palm and smirk on his lips

**TBC**


End file.
